His Mistake Her Heartbreak
by NattieKiddfan
Summary: Nattie TJ When he makes the biggest mistake of his life how will she cope? will there be hope for them again?
1. Chapter 1

His Big Mistake Was Her Heartbreak

Chapter 1

TJ Wilson was sat on his own in the cafeteria he watches the girl he loved walk up to him her eyes bright and smiling huge she kisses him sweetly,

"hey you" she smiles softly stroking his cheek "you okay?" she asks concerned at him he was usually smiling and talking. TJ gulps knowing he must tell her the guilt inside him was killing him just as much as she would when she finds out the heartbreak she would suffer was going to make him sick.

"I'm fine baby" he stands up kissing her softly knowing that they where going to be limited now. He rests his hand on her hip while the other was stroking her cheek smiling softly "have I told you recently how much I love you and how much you amaze me?" he asks making her blush gulping that blush would not be there soon her face would be red but with anger he closes his eyes for a second and looks at her again into her beautiful green eyes that make his heart melt they was full of love and happiness which he was going to crush.

"Awww well aren't you a charmer." she giggles killing him a little more inside. She spots the sadness in his eyes and frowns "TJ what's wrong?" she asks really concerned, TJ shakes his head softly smiling,

"Nothing baby tonight me and you go on a date" he kisses her softly "I gotta go for my match. Just remember no matter what I love you with my entire heart and I will never hurt you intentionally" he kisses her again and walks to the gorilla position walking out trying to get the memories out of his head.

_3 nights ago_

_Nattie and TJ just had a huge argument basically over nothing but both too stubborn to apologise, TJ walks into a bar with the intention of getting drunk seeing a few wrestling friends he walks up to them grinning._

"_Hey guys" he slaps hands with a few of them and gets a drink,_

"_WOOOW look who it is TJ where is your owner?" David Otunga sniggered TJ frowns he and Nattie was close but no way was she his owner, TJ shrugs _

"_Dunno" _

"_Well you better get back to her she will have you grounded" Otunga says with a laughs TJ smirks he was in no mood to get involved but for some reason that had got him irritated sure he and Nattie was close they was always together but they had been dating since 2001._

_After a hour TJ was drunk as anything just taking shots after shots he smirks and sees one of Nattie's most hated people Brie Bella walking up to her he grins and they get talking._

"_Lets get outta here" he slurs in her ear not thinking about who was there and how easy Nattie could find out. _

_The next morning TJ wakes up with a headache closing his eyes he gulps looking down he sees the brunette sleeping feeling sick he gets up quickly _

"_Oh no no no fuck!" he says feeling like he was going to throw up he gets changed quickly rushing out gulping as he walks to his and Nattie's room._

_Beth Phoenix felt guilty seeing TJ and Brie last night and not stopping him made her feel awful her best friend was going to get her heart broken seeing TJ she walks up to him slapping him hard _

"_YOU COMPLETE BASTARD!" she screams hitting him "you tell her or I will!" she slaps him once more and storms of leaving TJ stood there shocked and with a stinging cheek._

"_oh god" he murmurs knowing she would too he walks into his and Nattie's room being attacked with Nattie's arms being thrown around his neck tightly._

"_I'm so sorry TJ I was a bitch I didn't mean to be so harsh I just I dunno but I love you with me whole heart" she cries softly TJ gulps as tears fall down his cheek his heart broke at that second _

"_Its not your fault princess" he mutters kissing her softly "don't ever think that" he kisses her again "I love you too you are my whole universe" he mutters his voice breaking along with his heart._

_That night he lies in bed just watching Nattie sleep kissing her parted lips softly he strokes her cheek as he lets tears fall he was truly the worst person ever he didn't deserve her she was too good for him he always knew that and was always told that he now knew that was true._

Present Day

After his match TJ walks backstage seeing Beth and Nattie he gulps feeling the death glares Beth was giving him Nattie kisses him softly "You was great out there" she says grinning sweetly "You really should get that U.S title soon" she kisses him again and disappeared through the curtains. Beth glared at him shaking her head,

"If she doesn't know by tomorrow I will tell her you can't do this to her you are going to break her heart anyway so you might as well hurry up and do it" she sneers before disappearing herself.

TJ gulps walking to the dressing room he punches the door hard putting it through making most of the superstars stop and watch the heartbroken TJ confused.

After Nattie's match which she won she smiles happily walking backstage she couldn't wait to spend a few hours alone with TJ he had been acting strange recently she had asked Beth who was always glaring at him she just shakes her head and shrugs her shoulders

"he's a guy" she answers making Nattie nod relaxing a little but his words from before was haunting her '_Just remember no matter what I love you with my entire heart and I will never hurt you intentionally' _what did that mean? Had he done something? She was going to ask him about it tonight.

3 Hours Later Nattie and TJ was sitting in the park TJ hadn't spoken much he was just enjoying the last few minutes with the girl he loved knowing she was going to hate him when she finds out, he kisses her softly just holding her closely to his body trying to keep himself together.

"TJ?" Nattie's voice came softly as she strokes his hand "Before you said 'Just remember no matter what I love you with my entire heart and I will never hurt you intentionally' what do you mean by that I know you would never hurt me" she frowns.

TJ gulps softly "I...I did something..." he closes his eyes feeling like he was going to commit some sort of murder.

"what did you do?" Nattie asks nervously but confused.

"the other night... when we was arguing I was drunk and angry some of the guys was saying stuff so I wanted to prove them wrong..." he looks her in the eyes softly "I... I need you to know I love you no matter what" Nattie gulps

"T...TJ what did you do?" she asks looking him in the eyes.

"I... I slept with Brie"

Nattie gulps those four words was swimming around in her head she looks at TJ tears falling down her cheeks shaking her head rapidly "why?" she again shakes her head and stands up wiping her eyes her heart breaking inside she tries to keep her self together she starts to walk away, TJ stands up taking her hand

"Nat-" feeling her snatch her arm away she looks at him making him crying her eyes was sad and she felt like she had just had her heart ripped out

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" she screams at him "9 YEARS! 9 YEARS TJ I HAVE NEVER EVEN KISSED ANOTHER GUY AND YOU DECIDE TO SHAG THE ONE PERSON I HATE THE MOST!" she cries hard "Just stay away from me" she runs out of the park fast leaving him behind tears falling down his face he had never seen her look like that she had definitely never looked at him like that sitting back down he wipes his eyes he shouldn't be crying he didn't deserve to it was his fault after all.

Nattie ran straight into the hotel room they share and grabs her clothes quickly throwing them into her suitcase unable to stop crying she drags her case out and goes to Beth's room knocking on to reveal Beth who gulps she wraps her arms around her heart broken best friend letting her cry holding her tightly.

**Wellllll I decided I'm gonna write a story...** **I love TJ by the way I just wanted to write and BAM! I get this idea :D**

**this will have a happy ending I promise! hehe I'm not sure how long it will take for me to update but depends on my free time luckily I have this week off and all assignments are complete so expect one soon :) **

**Review please if you don't review how will I know if you like it or not? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

His Mistake Her Heartbreak

Chapter 2

Three weeks after TJ told Nattie about him cheating it was safe to say both where heartbroken, Nattie had her sole attention on wrestling and training not talking to anyone fearing she would breakdown. She had considered countless amount of times to talk to him but she couldn't and knew she would cry in front of him. She had barely eaten anything no matter what Beth gave her she just pushed it away, she was glad the WWE broke the Hart Dynasty up teaming with him would put her off. She only slept one or two hours a night and would spend most of her nights crying silently but she didn't fool Beth she knew how bad she was she heard her every night.

TJ hadn't been any better, when he tried to see Nattie he would get pushed away from her from who ever was close by. He hated himself for what he did and how much he hurt her he had no self pity

"Yo TJ" the voice of Mike Mizanin shouted he stood by TJ although he loved Nattie as a sister.

"Hey what's up?" he mutters sighing fed up of trying just wanting to turn back time so he could stop himself from sleeping with Brie who was now obsessed with him.

Nattie was walking through backstage ignoring the looks people gave her hearing whispers she has tried her hardest to act like nothing had happened and her and TJ just broke up but everywhere she went she was reminded.

"Awww look is little miss I'm not good enough" Brie's annoying voice came making Nattie tense up glaring at her. "What's up Nattie you realise that you wasn't good enough for TJ so he came to find a real woman?" Nattie couldn't help but snigger at this.

"Okay Brie back off" Melina's voice came from behind Nattie "We all know TJ was drunk when he did what he did hence why he went with you" she sneers at the twin "Now go away and disappear or ill make sure you will never be able to talk again" she threatens with a serious look in her eye. When Brie left Melina pulls Nattie into a hug "You ignore her you are beautiful" she mutters.

Nattie nods softly and sighs she just wanted to crawl under a rock and cry. She hadn't seen TJ since that night in the park. She wanted too see him just to know he was fine no matter what he did she loved him like crazy but she just couldn't forgive him that easily.

Harry Smith was walking backstage hearing Mike and TJ talk Harry was still talking to TJ he was his best friend and sure he made a dumbass mistake but at the end of the day TJ had been there for him when he made stupid mistakes. He walks into the dressing room nodding at them both seeing TJ just look dead it reminded him of how Nattie looked at that moment too.

"Dude you need to sleep" he states seeing the bloodshot eyes and the bags under them, TJ shrugs and sighs Nattie hadn't gone home to collect her things and it killed him to sleep in their bed not holding her close to him and kissing her cheek goodnight or watching her sleeping when he went sleep later or woke up earlier than her. He had began to sleep on Nattie's side of the bed so he could get her scent and some proof that she was actually lay there once, he had gone through her clothes countless of times remembering the story behind every Louis Vuitton shoe, bag, coat and how she would tell him not to let her buy anymore things but when she saw something she would pout and would get it. He sighs softly wondering if there was anyone out there that could beat her she was just perfect her laugh was just like music to his ears her smile was the bright light he needed at the end of a dark tunnel and how she could make him feel like the luckiest guy on earth by just one kiss, the house was scattered with photos of them some formal pictures from family gatherings such as Weddings birthdays... and some from informal events like their trips to the theme parks and just around places his heart ripped in two as he began to think of all the memories they had, remembering their first date and how he was afraid she would reject him or not want to go on another date with him .

_Flashback..._ _9 years ago 21st November 2001_

_That morning the Hart house was in mourning everyone around had tears in their eyes or strolling down their faces as just a few hours ago Helen Hart had passed away. For many of the Harts it was something they just wished wasn't happening everyone was in battle as she got sicker and sicker in hospital. At that moment though everyone had come together again each one needed someone. TJ sighs softly seeing the family he grew up with so bad it killed him he wipes his eyes softly and walks up to Nattie who was sat on the porch looking out tears falling down her cheeks, sitting next to her he pulls her into a hug stroking her back softly and she cried into his chest._

"_Shhhh its okay Nattie" he whispers softly, recently he had formed a liking for the middle Neidhart he thought she was just beautiful and amazing he kisses her hair sweetly "Just remember she's in no more pain and she is watching down on you right now" he lifts her face up to look into her eyes wiping her tears away he smiles sadly seeing the hurt in her amazing green eyes._

_Nattie nods softly and wraps her arms around his waist tightly loving the closeness 'if only it was for a different occasion' she thought to herself as more tears fall. TJ had been holding Nattie most of the day when it was time for her to go she had pleaded her dad to let her stay she didn't want to leave she loved being held by TJ. After getting her dad to finally say yes too her she goes into her mums old room her Grandfather following her he smiles seeing her looking at a picture of her mum Helen and herself when she was just a baby he sits next to her tears in his eyes and hugs her tightly as tears escape his eyes as realisation hit him he had lost his wife, the mother of his children, the grandmother of his grandchildren he softly cries and Nattie wraps her arms tightly around him wanting to take his pain away her grandfather was a strong man hearing him cry hurt so much she kisses his cheek softly,_

"_Its okay Grampy she's in no more pain and she is watching over us right now" she whispers softly quoting TJ from earlier. Stu smiles at her softly and kisses her head he always loved Nattie she was strong and smart he nods at her_

"_I know and I also know she will want to kick my butt for crying" he says with a slight laugh in his voice as more tears spilt down his face. Nattie nods wiping her eyes and hugs him tightly again, they was interrupted by a knock at the door as Bret walks in his eyes puffy and red he smiles softly_

_at them._

"_Come on dad we need to get your medicine" Nattie looks into Stu's eyes just seeing the life go just like that she frowns softly feeling sorry for him her heart broke for the first time seeing him like that._

_That night when most of the Harts where in bed Nattie hears someone walk in wiping her eyes she smiles softly seeing it was TJ._

"_Hey" he says softly sitting on the edge of her bed in just sweatpants he looked like he had just woken up,_

"_Hey, you okay?" Nattie asks softly sitting up she pulls the other side of the duvet back so he could crawl in next to her smiling softly as her held her close to his slightly cold body,_

_TJ smiles feeling better than he did 5 minutes ago as he was holding Nattie in his arms "I'm okay... considering what's going on, you?" he asks running his hand through her hair softly making her smile._

"_Same I guess its just awful she's not going to be here there will be no more of granny's special cookies or no more hugs when you feel like wanting to breakdown" her voice breaks as she speaks shaking softly as tears leak out again. TJ gulps just wishing he could take her pain away._

"_That maybe true but if you remember she would always say whenever she's not around just imagine the hugs" he sighs softly squeezing her softly._

_Nattie nods and looks at him looking into his eyes softly "Your amazing TJ" she whispers blushing she softly leans up kissing him tears falling down both faces feeling a warmth in her heart Nattie knew that was Helen with her._

Present day

TJ gulps lying in bed remembering that day after that kiss he nervously asked her out imagining what Helen would say to him now wondering if she would even talk to him, something deep in his heart knew she would and she would say to him 'TJ if you truly love her and would fight for her then prove it' he smiles that was Helens advice to him before she passed away. TJ set his mind he was going to make it up to Nattie even if she doesn't want to be with him again he still just wanted her to somehow know he is truly sorry.

**WOW! I FINALLY GOT THIS CHAPTER OUT!**

**I went through soooo many plots for this chapter such as**

**TJ turning into a drunk (first plot!)**

**Nattie just forgiving him (okay that would fail cos we know Nattie would make him work!)**

**Nattie finding someone else (I would hate myself)**

**TJ getting hurt and Nattie looking after him (Karma and soooo unoriginal)**

**Well to be honest I dunno when the next chapter will be out I'm free of work all week since I'm off college sooo id say tomorrow or Thursday night? **

**Lastly please please keep New Zealand in your thoughts they have been hit with an earthquake luckily I have no idea what its like to have an earthquake but I will pray for those who suffer Thankyou...**

**OH AND REVIEW!...pleaseeeee :)**


	3. Chapter 3

His Mistake Her Heartbreak

Chapter 3

TJ was at their Florida home looking at apartments to live in he sighs thinking about Nattie hearing the front door shut he looks at the closed door curiously as it opened revealing Nattie who gulped as she sees him, giving her a small smile he turned to the computer again seeing an apartment for sale just around the corner clicking it he runs his hand over his head and turns to Nattie sighing seeing the sad look in her eyes.

"Hey" he whispers breaking the silence. Nattie's head snapped up and looks at him a timid smile came onto her features as her heart began to pound. 'Don't cry Natalie just try to talk to him'

"Hey" she mutters softly looking out of the living room window out at the sun. TJ gulps 'At least try TJ if she doesn't talk to you then she doesn't talk to you' a voice in his head tells him. TJ stands up and sits next to her softly making Nattie gulp she just wanted to bury her head into his chest as cry.

"Nattie... I know you don't want to talk to me I understand I have hurt you so badly and I am so sorry if I could have a time machine I'd stop everything that happened and make sure you never got hurt" he says softly tears coming to his eyes, Nattie looks up at him softly tears falling down her cheek as her heart broke all over again just hearing his voice she feels his softly hands wipe her tears away as she nods not knowing what to say.

"I kn-know" she whispers unable to talk loudly "y-you live he-here I'll m-move if you wa-want me to" she stutters softly she knew they needed to talk they had been together for 9 years and had been friends for almost 20years she couldn't let so much of her life go like that even if they just stayed friends she knew she couldn't let him go no matter how much he had hurt her.

TJ frowns softly and looks into her eyes and shakes his head "No I don't want you to have to do that I should since this was my fault." he takes her hand kissing the back of it missing this he feels her fall into his chest crying hard he gulps and tries not to cry himself holding her close to him "I'm so sorry Nattie. I love you so much I never wanted to hurt you" he says with tears falling down his face feeling her shaking in his arms he strokes her hair back softly. He sat there holding her for at least 1 hour, when she had calmed down he wipes her eyes softly wiping the make-up smears he hated her wearing make-up he always thought she was just perfect in her own natural way he kisses the top of her head softly "How about I move into one of the guest rooms?" he suggests feeling her nod he smiles maybe she would forgive him... in time but until she did he was going to show her and prove to her how much he loved her and that he would be there for her.

Nattie sat on her bed softly looking at a picture of her and TJ from when they where younger and he had just got back from Japan his hands where on her lower back holding her close their eyes connected and foreheads touching both was smiling huge. Nattie lets tears fall again as she strokes his cheek on the picture. Hearing a knock on the door she looks up seeing TJ enter she smiles sadly

at him "Hey" she wipes her tears away as he sits on the bottom of the bed.

"Hey.. I was making some dinner do you want any? It's your favourite.. Sushi" he smiles his dimples showing making her smile back at him.

"Okay do you need any help?" she asks, TJ shakes his head softly

"Nope already made" he smiles at her and stands up, Nattie knew he was trying to make her forgive him which she wanted to do she knew he was really sorry but she just couldn't forgive him that easily. Eating their dinner was just awkward usually they had loads to talk about but today there was just silence at the table gulping down her wine Nattie looks at TJ

"I'm going out tonight with Beth" she says softly needing out she just wanted to talk to him,

"Cool where you going?" he asks softly feeling protective over her 'It's not your place to be protective' the voice came back in his head.

"Just out for a drink I should be back early so you don't have to lock up" she smiles and puts their plates in the dishwasher walking out she goes to get ready.

TJ just sighed and looked at Gismo who was lying on the chair next to him. "Well I guess it's just be and you" he says picking him up walking into the living room and sitting on the sofa turning the T.V on. A hour later Nattie had left with Beth who wouldn't stop giving TJ death stares.

With Nattie

After drinking down 5 vodka shots drinking 4 double vodka and coke it was clear the 3rd generation diva was drunk as Beth continued to lecture her about TJ and how she was being stupid into letting him live there.

"Hey sexy wanna dance?" a guy asked placing his hand on Nattie's butt grinding against her Nattie tried pushing him away but he didn't listen and kissed her Nattie was too drunk and tried harder only to have someone push him off her she looked up to see Mike Mizanin and gulps softly as he picks her up carrying her home. On the way she tells him that she didn't want to dance with him cause she loved TJ and she didn't want to hurt him because he was special to her and he would always have her heart. Laughing at her drunk state he knocks on the door as walked in with her looking at TJ who looked at them confused as Nattie stands up immediately falling laughing at herself as she rocks slightly,

"That was fun" she giggles "TJ stop moving you giving me a headache" she says putting her hand out still giggling. Mike laughed at her and shakes his head,

"Well she's all yours... later" he walks out.

TJ looks at Nattie who was poking the sofa trying to figure out why it was there trying not to laugh at her TJ walks forward picking her up "Come one lets get you in bed" he smiles and carries her upstairs softly changing her into some pj's and smiles at her softly. She sits up kissing him deeply pushing him back on the bed her hands roam all over his body as much as TJ wanted too he refused to while she was in this state and pulls away stroking her cheek.

"Nattie No" he says making her pout tears enter her eyes.

"I guess Brie was right I'm not good enough for you" she says slurring TJ gulps shaking his head at her.

"Hey don't be stupid you are more than good enough I just don't want too not while you are in this state you will hate me if I took advantage of you" he softly says pulling her into a hug feeling her push away and run to the bathroom he follows her as she throws up violently stroking her back and pulling her hair into a bobble he smiles kissing the top of her head "Is that better?" he asks as she nods he picks her up and carries her too bed lying her down "I'm gonna go get you some water"

When he gets the water he sees her fast asleep smiling to himself he places the water and some pain killers next to the bed knowing she would need them in the morning feeling her take his hand when he turns away he looks at her. Her eyes where sad and she looked like she was going to cry he sits next to her and strokes her cheek "What's wrong?" he asks softly.

"I love you TJ I do more than anything I want to forgive you but I can't for some stupid reason I'm scared if I do I will get hurt again and this feeling hurts more than any move in the ring." she cries softly TJ gulps feeling tears in his eyes.

"I won't hurt you Nattie I know it will take you a while to forgive me but I promise I will make it up to you somehow" he strokes her tears away as she nods softly.

"Hold me?" she asks softly TJ nods and crawls in next to her pulling her close to him looking down at her he smiles seeing her immediately fall asleep kissing her head softly he falls asleep.

Nattie felt safe and happy as he holds her close to him she sighs softly in her sleep a flashback coming into her head.

_Nattie's Dream/Flashback_

_It was the first anniversary of Nattie and TJ being together and Nattie sighs wishing her dad would just give up on the over protective father bit. He was hard on TJ when ever he came round he was tough on him and would glare at him from across the table and make sly comments about him. TJ walks up to her room after Ellie let him in glad it wasn't Jim he would swear at him and shut the door in his face but that didn't keep him away as the was a tree right next to Nattie's room which he would climb up and Nattie would make sure her door was locked and just smile glad TJ was there with her. Walking into her room he smiles at her on the bed he had told her he was wrestling today but after asking Ross for the day with Nattie he said yes and TJ went out to set everything up._

"_Hey beautiful" he smiles as she looks up at him her eyes widening she jumps off her bed and into his arms giggling "wow someone's exited to see me" he grins kissing her softly "Here" he passes her a bag smiling "I'll be back in a hour and a half and I want you wearing that" he smiles and kisses her again walking out smiling at Ellie and walks out. After he had gone Ellie walks up to her daughter who was holding the most amazing dress up it was a chocolate brown colour which had a green ribbon belt under the breast it looked like it would go just under Nattie's knees._

"_Go shower baby I'll help you get ready" she smiles as Nattie nods exited she goes shower quickly and comes out smiling at her mum who was setting everything up "Sit" Ellie ordered with a smile._

_Nattie loves it when her mum did her hair it always fell into place after blow drying it her hair fell into curls which Ellie softly pinned half up making them fall down like a ponytail would after she had done her hair she helped with her make-up which Nattie stopped wearing as TJ told her he thought she was more beautiful without. Ellie knew TJ was perfect for Nattie he was everything she could ask for her middle daughter. She didn't do much with her face just softly doing her eyes and lips and applying some blusher Ellie walks over to the dress she placed on Nattie's bed helping her in it she softly zips her up and fastens the ribbon. _

"_You look amazing" she beams and kisses Nattie's head._

"_Thankyou mummy" Nattie smiles looking into the mirror she walks to her closet and pulls out some brown heels they weren't that big she had bought them a while ago they where suede and had a frilly piece that went down her foot she smiles at her mum and puts the shoes on hearing Jim come home she sighs knowing he wouldn't go easy on the pair. _

_Walking downstairs Jim spots Nattie so dressed up and frowns knowing she was going out with TJ today he didn't understand why she liked him so much he was just some kid but he had enough of arguing with Nattie who had expressed an interest in wrestling he also blamed TJ for that before they had got together Nattie wasn't interested but now she was training and it was only he who thought she shouldn't be. Hearing the door go Nattie smiles and opens it seeing TJ stood there his mouth wide open as he was about to say something but the words went from his mind as he saw her look so beautiful not that she wasn't always beautiful but she was just... wow._

"_You look..." he gulps unable to find any word to form how she looked "Amazingly beautiful" he says after thinking. Nattie blushed softly and looked at him his hair was gelled softly (he didn't always have his hair as cool as it is now!) he had a brown shirt on which clung to his arms showing his muscles and was wearing black jeans which were tight around his bum and thighs with some black shoes._

"_You look handsome yourself" she smiles and kisses him softly. "So where we going?" she asks sweetly looking into his big brown eyes adoringly. _

"_That my angel is a surprise." he grins and takes her hand. Although he knew he loves her he had not told her yet he always thought that telling someone you loved them after a few weeks or months was just a jinx no matter what they thought. _

_Nattie pouts giving him the puppy dog eyes "I hate surprises" she says making TJ laugh softly kissing her._

"_Yeah I know that but in 5 minutes it won't be a surprise" he grins and takes her hand walking to his car helping her in. After 5 minutes TJ pulls up on a hillside taking her hand he walks up and smiles as the view of Calgary came into her sights and the mountains on the other side there was a huge canopy on the top of a hill which zipped up to be a tent Nattie looked at him and smiled brightly. _

"_WOW" she grins and kisses him as they enter. Inside there was small table set around each one had candles on the edges not too close to the end in the middle was a rug and a picnic basket placed next to it on the other side was an air bed Nattie smiles softly._

"_You always wanted to camp out" she feels TJ whisper in her ear she turns her head softly and kisses him._

"_This is perfects" she beams at him, TJ smiles and strokes her cheek softly._

"_Much like yourself" he kisses her and leads her to the rug sitting down he pulls her onto his lap getting out their food her smiles and opens the tub of sushi Nattie's favourite and gets out a fork _

"_I'm sure they use chopsticks" Nattie says confused. TJ smiles and nods,_

"_Oh they do but chopsticks are messy and confusing... but if you wanna use them we can" he pulls out some chopsticks and smiles at her trying to hold them properly making Nattie giggle she helps him kissing his blush softly._

"_There you are" she says sorting out her own and picking some up feeding it to him._

_After they had eaten TJ walks to the side of the canopy blowing out all the candles and opens the zip of the tent and pulls the air bed over sitting on it he pulls Nattie close to him as they watched the sun hide behind the mountains in the distant._

"_This is amazing TJ I couldn't have asked for a better night" Nattie softly spoke breaking the silence looking into TJ's eyes._

"_I'm glad... I love you Nattie" he says softly making Nattie smile huge she kisses him deeply and then looks into his eyes._

"_I love you too TJ forever and ever" she grins as they just spent the whole night enjoying each others company._

Present time

Nattie wakes up remembering that night tears in her eyes she looks at TJ who was still asleep she just closes her eyes again and cuddles into his chest falling back to sleep.

**Okays I had to write another chapter! **

**I hope you guys like it... there will be drama but because I'm back at college on Monday I'm gonna try to update as much as I can this week and if by Sunday I still haven't finished then the story will be delayed as next week I have already been told I have 2 assignments coming up. **

**Anyways enough about my stupid college life (which sucks btw!) I wanna ask what you guys think about the flashbacks? **

**And lastly **

**PLEASEEEE REVIEW!**

**Thankyou x3**


	4. Chapter 4

**His mistake her heartbreak chapter 4**

TJ wakes up the next morning smiling seeing Nattie still in his arms he softly runs his hands through her hair just amazed at how beautiful she really was, how her mouth was only slightly open allowing slow breaths pass her lips. TJ softly presses a kiss to her head making the blonde flinch softly he looks over at the alarm clock '4:15' it read hearing a soft mumble from Nattie he looks at her softly her eyes still close he strokes her cheek.

"I love you" he whispers in the past when he would whisper it when she was asleep he would usually get a reply back smiling hearing her mutter an "I love you too" he pulls her in closer feeling tired again he closes his eyes soon falling asleep again afraid to let her go he keeps his arms tight around her as he sleeps.

Nattie wakes up a few hours later feeling the comfiest she had felt in a long time opening her eyes she comes face to face with TJ's chest gulping softly she looks down gladly seeing her dressed in pyjamas and he in joggers she sighs at the fact she questioned that she should know TJ wouldn't take advantage of her she looks up at him softly and smiles, he was so cute when he was sleeping she pulls away softly kissing his cheek and gets out walking out of the room and downstairs.

Feeling her move out of his arms TJ wakes up and sighs sadly he gets up walking out of the room and downstairs smiling seeing her cooking

"Hey ill do that you go lie down" he kisses her head softly and nudges her softly making her giggle.

"Okay okay i'm going but please don't burn the bacon I'm craving it!" she smiles feeling slightly sick she runs to the bathroom throwing up, TJ follows her softly rubbing her back making sure her hairs out of her face when she had finished he passes her some water letting her rinse her mouth out and then picks her up carrying her to the couch kissing her head again making her smile softly.

"You stay here I'm gonna check on your bacon" he smiles walking out leaving Nattie to think about a few things.

She had been sick for a few days now not wanting to tell TJ knowing he would worry about her she sighs just wanting to go in there and tell him how much she loves him and that she wants him back gulping she stands up and walks to the kitchen taking TJ's hand she smiles before something popped into her mind 'sick every morning late periods, over emotional?' Nattie gulps and looks at him.

"I'm scared" she mutters suddenly she looks him in the eyes softly "I-i think I maybe p-pregnant"

TJ gulps and looks at her not knowing what to say he pulls her into his arms hugging her closely.

"Oh wow okay we will go get you a test yeah?" he tells her hoping this meant a second chance he knew he would be there for Nattie through everything and this was no exception.

Nattie looks up into TJ's eyes softly just feeling nothing but love for him she gulps and softly kisses him softly pulling away she sighs.

"I want to forgive you I do so badly more than anything" she mutters and looks down, TJ places his hand under her chin and looks into her eyes lovingly.

"I know Nattie and I'm going to prove to you that I can be forgiven I'm not going to ever hurt you again I swear you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I was stupid to ever hurt you."

he tells her softly and truthfully looking into her eyes he softly tucks some hair behind her ear making her smile at this small gesture.

"I know you will and I will forgive you soon I just need to know I can trust you 100percent" she softly gets up and walks into the bathroom getting showered softly letting her hand rest on her belly, she knew that she would have to forgive TJ not just because she wanted to but also if she was pregnant she did not want her child to be brought up in a broken home and have to be passed from house to house and have two mummy's and 2 daddy's. Closing her eyes she lets the shower jets hit her skin imagining every life problem she had disappear down the drain but it wasn't that easy nothing ever is.

After a hour Nattie was now dressed in a white maxi-dress with a brown belt under her bust she had brown gladiator sandals on and her hair was just loose in curls which cascaded down her back she wore no make up just a little lip balm. TJ smiles at her as she approaches him just amazed at how truly beautiful she is, he couldn't believe he messed his chance up but he was sure to make sure if he gets another chance there would be no way he would ever cause her to cry another tear unless it was tears of happiness he kisses her cheek softly and smiles looking her in the eyes.

"you look amazing" he smiles making Nattie blush like she always would when he complimented her.

"Thankyou you don't look too bad yourself" she grins referring to the brown shirt and the white three quarter shorts he was wearing "we match" she giggles softly and links her arms with him as they walk out.

"Are we taking the car or shall we walk?" he asks knowing she liked to walk on hot days like today. Nattie smiles softly and thinks for a second "ummmm lets walk I need some fresh air I have an headache from last night" she shakes her head "i am never drinking again if I say I want a drink you have to force me to stop okay!" she tells him making him laugh at her,

"Yes ma'am" he salutes her making her slap his arm jokingly.

Nattie looks in front of them just smiling seeing a young family she looks at TJ softly knowing for sure at that moment she would never want a family with anyone but him he was her prince charming and nothing could change that about him.

"I like this" she mutters softly TJ looks at her confused "You know this us getting along acting like we normally do"

TJ smiles at her and nods in agreement he softly takes her hand linking his fingers with hers kissing the back of it softly making Nattie blush. "I do to I missed this" he stops and hugs her tightly her head fitting into the crook of his neck as he rested his in her hair nuzzling his nose into her soft sleek hair loving how it still smelled like strawberries and just Nattie's smell which was fresh and natural.

Approaching the chemist Nattie gulps and looks to TJ nervous "I's scared" she tells him her voice shaking softly. TJ nods and kisses her cheek "I know, I tell you what I will go inside and you wait out here how does that sound?" he asks her softly.

Nattie hesitated before answering, "Okay then please be quick"

TJ nods softly and kisses her cheek "I will be 2 minutes" he keeps to his word as he goes in and buys as many different tests he could see then pays for them walking out he Nattie laughs at him feeling slightly more nervous which TJ noticed he wraps a comforting arm around her.

The walk home seemed to go too fast for Nattie's liking the blonde Canadian gulps as they enter their house taking the bags she walks upstairs shaking as she takes the tests sitting on the bed as TJ walks in not saying a word he wraps his arms around her kissing her head softly.

Nattie gulps and rests her head into his chest just feeling torn not knowing if she wanted the test to be positive or negative all she knew is that she wanted it over.

The next 3 minutes where the slowest of Nattie's life she had looked at the clock atleast a hundred times, as it reached 3 minutes Nattie looks into TJ eyes just reading them she gets up and walks into the bathroom closing her eyes before looking at the sticks gulping heavily she picks one up and walks out to TJ and passes him the stick which held their future on it.

TJ looks at the stick and grins he kisses Nattie deeply and lovingly he rest her on the bed and lifts her dress up kissing her belly.

"Hey baby I'm your daddy" he beams up at Nattie who giggles softly as the pregnancy test lay there on the bed with the word 'Positive' evident.

**Well here it is chapter 4...**

**Okay I just want to say I would really appreciate it if you comment because I only had 1 review on y last chapter so I don't know if you like it or not, I'm not usually fussed about reviews but I really would appreciate it because if you think I should change something then how am I gonna know? So please REVIEW!**

**This chapter may suck I know it probs does but in all honesty I have had a sucky day sooo all I can say is I hope you enjoyed this chapter I dunno when the next one will be up I have 2 weeks but I got revise for my AS exams and do essays and assignments so ill try to get something if not I apologise :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

After finding out she was pregnant Nattie rang Vince who was gutted his best diva was going to be out for a while. Thanks to Nattie the divas had more attention and hope Vince knew that and so did the rest of the superstars and well world..

TJ lies Nattie down and kisses her head softly "You rest I'll get you something to eat" he rests his hand on her stomach kissing it sweetly just unable to take in that their was a baby in there and that he was going to be a daddy. He knew he had to work for Nattie to forgive him he refused to beg her not because he didn't want to but e wanted to prove to her how much he loves her and how sorry he really was.

Nattie smiles softly at him "Teej I can do things for myself you know" she tells him pouting she knew he wanted to prove but she also wanted him to know that he didn't have to wait on her all the time. "you don't have to do everything for me okay" she whispers getting up she stands in front of him as he was sat down she kisses his head.

TJ holds her hips softly and kisses her stomach again making her giggle "your mummy is stubborn" he mutters making Nattie laugh.

"Says the one? After Harry your the most stubborn person I know" she pushes him back on the bed playfully and walks out to the kitchen. She still had to tell her family when they found out what TJ did only a few spoke to him a lot of the cousins and Nattie's sisters and parents hated him which annoyed Nattie to death, even she didn't hate him she was upset at him but hate was to strong of a word in her opinion.

TJ smiles and follows her downstairs sighing softly he wraps his arms around her resting her head on her shoulder as he watched what she was doing "So tonight are you coming to the show?" after talking about it for a while Nattie had decided she would travel with TJ until she was 6 months gone. Although she had used the excuse of not wanting to be on her own she was afraid of being without TJ she was scared of being pregnant afraid of being a bad mother or unable to cope, TJ made all these thoughts disappear he made her feel like she could do this.

Nattie nods softly "Yeah I want to see people" she rests her body against his feeling his muscles on her back she sighs smiling they had been acting like this since Nattie had found out like they where a couple again although they wasn't everyone that didn't know them would think they where.

That night Nattie walks backstage feeling slightly tired she couldn't find TJ anywhere hearing arguing she frowns.

"Your just taking advantage of her TJ" she hears her cousin Harry's voice gulping she listens for TJ's response.

"Harry no I'm not I actually love her okay I would never take advantage of her" Nattie smiles softly.

"So when she was drunk she didn't throw herself on you?" Harry asks knowing she did Mike had told him what she was like and what happened afterwards as TJ told him.

"Yes she did but I didn't touch her why would I do that to her when I fucking love her?" TJ asks getting annoyed slightly at the younger man.

Harry shakes his head "Yeah right you hurt her once we all know you will hurt her again"

TJ shakes his head and sees Nattie standing there gulping softly Harry sighs and walks out he looks at Nattie.

"Your being stupid" he says making her shake her head.

"No I'm not I know he is sorry" she tells him and walks to TJ sighing "Are you okay?" she asks him stroking his cheek after hearing her best friend tell her what had happened a few days ago she knew she had to forgive him.

Flashback 3 days ago

_TJ was walking out of the dressing room grinning it had been a week since he had found out about being a daddy he and Nattie where finally getting on and was getting closer which made him hopeful seeing Brie Bella he shakes his head carrying on walking. Knowing Brie was following him but he didn't know Beth was watching him protective of her best friend she thought she was being silly forgiving him but knoing he was working for it calmed her nerves a little._

"_C'mon TJ let me show you a good time Neidhart doesn't know how to have one of those." Brie grins pressing him up against the wall._

_TJ shakes his head not knowing how he did what he did looking at her know he saw how much of a dog she was."UMM how about NO!" he pushes her away and picks his bag up._

"_Awww Teej you weren't sating that that night" she smirks again. _

_TJ laughs at her "I wasn't saying anything that night I was drunk which is why I slept with you anyone would have to be drunk to do such a thing" he sneers "Leave Nattie alone leave me alone okay Nattie is the only person I will ever want to be with and I will ever love so stay away!" he picks his bags up again and goes out too his car and drives home to Nattie leaving a grinning Beth and a bruised ego Brie behind._

Nattie smiles telling him what Beth saw, TJ gulps thinking she would hate him again "Nat I promise nothing happened" he says softly shaking, Nattie nods.

"I know nothing happened Teej that is why I know you will never hurt me again which is also why I forgive you and I love you so much" she grins and kisses him softly. TJ responded quickly wrapping his arms around her he picks her up still kissing her feeling her wrap her long slender legs around his waist.

"I love you so much I promise you I will never ever hurt you again there is no way I'm being so stupid" TJ tells her feeling his heart fill with love and happiness again.

"I know TJ and if you do I will personally make sure you can never have sex again" she grins playfully making him laugh and kisses her softly.

"I am not putting that past you Miss Neidhart" sits down just holding her tightly in his arms kissing her over and over amazed that she forgave him he was sure she wasn't going to but she did and now he had the love of his life back in his arms.

**I hope you like this chapter! **

**I couldn't keep them apart it was impossible! Seriously it is difficult!**

**Well I wanna thank the following reviewers**

**HartattackKidd thankyou again I'm glad you like my stories and thankyou for reviewing them it mean so much :)**

**Niknar45 thankyou for reviewingg :) **

**Breezyroo I LOVES YOU! I'm glad you like this story you are awesome! :D **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

After talking to her parents Nattie walks back out in the garden to TJ who to be honest was scared of telling them as they didn't really take well to what happened, Nattie walks up behind him resting her arms on his shoulders rubbing them softly she leans down kissing his cheek.

"You okay?" she asks sweetly as her turns around and pulls her onto his lap kissing her.

"I'm so much better seeing you now" he mutters softly with a small sigh "They are gonna kill me you know that right?"

Nattie laughs softly and shakes her head her long blonde hair swaying side to side as she did. "No they wont because if they wanna be apart of our bubba's life they they accept you" she tells him softly stroking his cheek looking into his eyes lovingly. "I love you TJ there is nothing on this planet that can change that I tried to forget you but I just needed you more and more and now we are having a baby together maybe everything will be better from now on"

TJ smiles at the small blonde Canadian on his lap "I love you too and there is nothing that can stop that neither no matter what stupid things I do you always seem to make me feel better and I honestly don't deserve you but here you are"

Nattie nods softly "Yeah here I am" she kisses his lips sweetly feeling him kiss back her heart rate speeds up just like it always would when they kissed. Nattie stands up softly and takes his hand leading him inside she kisses him again but with more passion and love behind it as TJ picks her up her legs wrapped around his waist making TJ softly pin her up against the wall his hands roaming her body he feels Nattie undo his shirt and pulls away looking into her eyes, "You sure?" he asks with a gulp looking into her eyes pouring all his love into his expression. Nodding Nattie grins,

"I'm sure." she whispers before kissing his lips again, TJ smiles and slowly carries her upstairs holding her tight as they kissed he opens their bedroom door and lies her down softly removing her top he kisses her neck and moves south savouring the taste of her at any chance he could making sure she felt nothing but the pleasure he inflicted upon her.

Nattie smiles softly and draws circles on his chest looking into his eyes she smiles "We gotta get ready my parents will be here soon" she kisses his soft lips gently and gets up only to be pulled back into a hug.

"But I don't wanna" TJ moans like a child who had to go to the dentist or something. Nattie giggles softly and pecks his lips getting out of his hold.

"Cmon lazy bones" a small grin appearing on the side of her lips. TJ laughs softly and sits up.

"You weren't calling me lazy bones a hour ago" he smirks wiggling his eyebrows up and down making Nattie laugh at him.

"No your right by the way baby your stamina is amazing" she winks walking into the en-suite hearing TJ's retort

"Well I have been with you for 9 years what do you expect" laughing softly she gets ready into a pair of blue denim shorts and a white tank top throwing her long blonde hair up in a ponytail she washes her face and decides to leave the make up not having the patients to re-apply it.

TJ smiles at her softly seeing no make-up his smiles widens "You look beautiful" he tells her honestly making her blush softly, "See I like you with a natural blush it makes you all the more beautiful" he wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her nose softly.

Nattie smiles and scrunches her nose up giggling, "Well someone is being a little cheesy"

TJ just smiles and shakes his head "Well I could be like those other losers who beat their women up?" Nattie laughs softly,

"Baby there is no way you would hurt me that bad I mean 1. You would have to deal with my uncles, father oh and cousins 2. you would also have Beth to deal with and 3. We all know I'd kick your butt if you touched me"

TJ smiles "I know I know" he kisses her softly "But I'd never hit you not just because of those reasons but also I love you too much to ever think of hurting you and you know the only pain you will ever feel with me is hen I tickle you too hard and get stitches"

Nattie smiles and there is knocking at the door "Ready?" she asks him taking his hand softly, TJ nods and gulps,

"Yep" he walks downstairs holding her hand opening the door only to come face to face with most of the Hart family looking at Nattie he gulps.

"Umm I thought it was just you dad Lindsay and Kristen coming?" she asks her mum as they walk into the house seeing the looks most of the Hart men where giving TJ sighing softly she stands next to him and takes his hand in hers.

"Well as you know umm me and TJ had broken up a few months ago after a mistake-"

"Mistake?" she looks at her father who just didn't look happy and nods.

"Yes dad a mistake- anyway um since then me and TJ have spoken and he apologised knowing how much he hurt me and don't worry I made him work for it I didn't just jump into it, but remember we have been friends for a long time so just to never talk to one and other again is too difficult so anyway we got talking and I could tell how sorry he is so I have forgiven him." she smiles softly at him feeling him squeeze her hand softly.

"That isn't just it" He speaks for the first time knowing that he couldn't let Nattie explain it all.

"Nattie is pregnant it didn't just happen when we got together it was before we broke up-" feeling a fist hit his face he falls back hearing Nattie shout he gets up seeing Jim being held back as Nattie helps him up while shouting at her father.

"What the hell dad?" she inspects TJ's face softly "I can't believe you just hit him!"

"He's taking advantage of you Natalie and you are to blind to see it!" TJ shakes his head and wraps his arms around Nattie.

"No I'm not Jim I love her I would never take advantage" he stands up for himself and Nattie placing her behind his back.

Jim breaks free and pushes TJ hard making him fall back against Nattie who fell stomach first onto the floor screaming as pain shoots through her lower body TJ gets up quickly turning her around he sees her pain stricken face feeling his heart break picking her up he runs out to the car as Ellie and the other females of the Harts shout at Jim and Harry follows them out running upstairs for Nattie's things although she was only 5 months she had all her things ready running out to the car he sees Bret in the drivers seat and TJ holding a pale Nattie in the back she had her head tucked into TJ's shoulder her eyes shut tightly as they rush her to the hospital.

After a hour of pacing the waiting room Nattie's doctor comes out "Natalie Neidhart?" TJ steps forward gulping.

"Is she and the baby okay?"

**Cause I feel evil imma stop here :D**

**another chappy up later maybe**

**wanna thank Breezyroo who was my only reviewer... like I said im not fussed about getting a lot of reviews but I honestly do like being told whether you like it or not so please review :)**

**I did say i'd update friday but I was too busy staring at Prince Harry don't tell DH Smith he may get a lil jealous ;)**

**well review :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_After a hour of pacing the waiting room Nattie's doctor comes out "Natalie Neidhart?" TJ steps forward gulping._

"_Is she and the baby okay?"_

The doctor sighs softly and nods "They are both okay I'm afraid that Miss Neidhart will have to have an caesarian right away though as the bang had caused a lot of suffering to the baby at this stage it is important that the baby is safe we will be able to safe him or her but I'm afraid there may be a disability whether it's something that can be helped like Dyslexia or it could be something more serious it depends on the impact"

TJ gulps and nods taking in a deep breath "But the baby will survive yes?" he asks hopeful the doctor nods

"Your baby has 90% chance of survival I believe it will survive as Miss Neidhart has a healthy lifestyle which has an impact on your child's health." he explains making TJ nod.

"Thankyou, can I see her?" he asks softly just wanting to hold her in his arms and tell her she had nothing to be afraid of.

The doctor nods softly "Yes but she will be going down into theatre in about a hour"

TJ nods and softly walks into Nattie's room not wanting to scare her Nattie looks up and sees TJ gulps as a tear rolls down her flawless face.

"Heyy come here baby" he wraps his arms around her kissing her head softly "It will be okay I promise you"

Nattie gulps and looks at him "B-but our baby could be disabled" she cries softly.

TJ nods "Hey they could but that won't stop us from loving them with all out hearts okay and we will make sure he or she is happy and safe and moth importantly loved and know that we love him or her with everything we own okay" he tells her softly "Now calm down princess and it will all be just fine you'll see" he lies her down slowly careful not to hurt her "Rest angel no more worrying because it will just make it worse"

Nattie looks at him softly glad she had him there for her she nods and holds his hand as they spoke for a while about baby names which they hadn't really thought of giving their baby a name a doctor walks in and smiles softly "Miss Neidhart we are gonna roll you down to theatre and everything will be explained okay" Nattie looks at TJ and gulps holding his hand tighter.

"Don't worry I'll be here when you go to sleep and when you wake up I promise you" he kisses her sweetly on the lips as she is rolled down to theatre holding TJ's hand tightly scared for their baby. After being put to sleep TJ kisses Nattie's head softly and walks into the waiting room sitting down.

Harry walks over to him with a coffee and a sandwich "Here you need to eat" he passes him the things and sits next to him "She will be okay you know" he mutters softly.

TJ nods "I know they both will."

Harry nods "The baby will be so small she's really early" TJ nods and laughs softly.

"Wow your opinion has changed quick" he shoots at him shocking Harry for a moment "You not saying how much I'm using her anymore? Or taking advantage or are you going to wait?"

Harry sighs softly "Look Teej I'm sorry I was like that okay I know you love her but you gotta understand she's like my sister" he tries to explain.

TJ shakes his head and stands up "You wasn't saying that when you was ignoring her was you?" he looks to the rest of the family "That goes for all of you you may think she was making a mistake but I love her its just a shame it took you this long to figure it out isn't it" he walks out feeling agitated.

After 2 hours of waiting Nattie was out of surgery TJ walks in seeing her fast asleep holding her hand softly he looks over to the incubator on the other side of her walking to it he sees the tiniest baby ever with tubes attached to it he felt his heart break but miss a beat he places his hand on the top of the incubator softly.

"Teej?" he spins around hearing Nattie's raspy voice walking up to her he smiles laying a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Shh it's okay baby you and our little miracle is just perfectly fine" he tells her softly making a smile appear on her pale but still beautiful face.

Nattie nods softly feeling tired from the anaesthetic "Boy or Girl?" she asks trying to sit up to see their baby.

TJ smiles softly "We have a baby girl" he beams kissing her head stroking her hair back. Nattie smiles huge as tears spring to her eyes she tries to sit up only to have a pain in her stomach. TJ sees this and slowly adjusts her bed so she was sat up but not hurting, he carefully pulls the incubator over so she can see their baby girl.

"She's beautiful" Nattie says softly just looking at the tiny being made her gulp softly she was 4 months premature but yet she was here breathing and fighting Nattie knew she would be spoilt if not by her but by TJ who was looking at their baby with tears in his eyes he looks up at Nattie and wraps his arms around her softly as the doctor walks in.

"Welcome back Miss Neidhart" he smiles "Have you got a name for her?" he asks softly. Nattie nods softly.

"Yeah she's called Millie Angel Wilson" she smiles at TJ who was expecting her to have Nattie's second name he beams at her and kisses her softly.

The doctor smiles at them "Millie Angel well that is a beautiful name I'm sure she will be okay as you can tell she is tiny but her heart is really healthy her lungs just need help we will have to keep her in for a while though just to make sure" Nattie nods softly and puts her hand in one of the holes in the incubator stroking her tiny head, TJ smiles at her sweetly.

"Welcome to earth Millie Angel Wilson" he says softly.

**TADAAAA **

**I wanted this up as I felt mean for sticking a cliff hanger up . **

**Well thankyou to Niknar45- heheee thankyou for reviewing and I updated for you! I couldn't leave you guys hanging esp now :)**

**TheDynastyGirl- I LOVE YOUU! I know I know I'm evil yadayadayda heres your little update ::)) **

**Hope you guys like her Name Millie is my favourite name for a girl and Angel came to mind as she survived so shes like an angel :)**

**well review! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

After spending 2 and a half months at the hospital they where finally allowed to bring Millie home, Nattie had spent all her time at hospital where as TJ had gone home after putting things aside with the Hart family he had decided to buy Nattie a new house the one she had dreamt of for years but they could never afford, It was massive with 10 bedrooms each having a en-suite there was a grand staircase in the entrance and the living room was creams and gold with a massive T.V on the wall with every game console ever as Nattie and TJ where very competitive when it came to games. The kitchen was huge which was something else Nattie loved she hated cooking in their small kitchen but this one was triple the size of their old one it had a island in the middle of it and a huge counter which you could look over and see the family dining room where their was just a table with 6 chairs but their was double doors that lead out to a grand dining room with a huge table that fit 30 and a diamond chandelier hanging in the middle of the room above the table. The garden was massive with a swimming pool and a hot tub and a play area for when Millie was older. Their was a BBQ area and a table and chair under a gazebo and in the far corner there was a rockery and a pond which was left for Nattie to garden as she loved to.

Picking Nattie and Millie up TJ grins and lies his little girl in her car seat kissing her head he made sure she was in tight enough and helps Nattie inside kissing her softly he smiles and drives them to their new home.

"Welcome home baby" he looks at Nattie and grins as she stares at the big house in amazement.

"This is out home?" she asks with a grin. TJ nods softly and gets out the car picking Millie out of her car seat he makes sure she isn't cold and is wrapped up warm,

"You coming having a look or are you just gonna stare at it?" he smirks playfully earning a glare from Nattie.

"Okay wise ass" she takes his hand as they walk inside just amazed by it all unable to talk as it was everything she had dreamt of in a house showing her the guess room which where also very grand he leads her to a nursery which had a cot in the corner and on the walls their where shelves of story book and teddies, their was a sofa in front of the tall window which overlooked the beach and the back garden their was baby monitors and cameras on the walls. Nattie smiles seeing her very first teddy bear in the cot the wall by it had Millie-Angel in stickers and hearts drawn around its. TJ looks at a grinning Nattie who was just amazed by the room,

"You think she will like it when she's old enough of-course?" he smiles looking down at a sleeping Millie, Nattie nods rapidly.

"Hell yeah she's gonna be the luckiest baby ever!" she beams and kisses him sweetly.

"Well good now time for our room" he smiles and kisses her hand leading her to the double doors at the end of the hallway opening them revealing a massive room which was cream painted and wooden floored unlike the rest of the upstairs which was carpeted, their was a little bit where their was a sofa that faced the T.V. Their bed was at the far end it had 2 steps to get to it it was a queen size and a four poster bed with Millie's crib next to it. TJ takes Nattie's hand and leads her to the en suite which had a jacuzzi bath and a huge walk in shower. He then leads her to where there was two mirrors pushing them softly they open to reveal a huge walk in closet which had every designer Nattie loved and in the middle was an island which had Nattie's favourite shoes under.

Nattie looks at him grinning "Is this mine?" she asks amazed totally speech less.

TJ nods and smiles softly and kisses her head "Yeah baby it's all yours" h mutters softly and smiles down at Millie.

He walks into the bedroom and lies Millie down in her crib kissing her head softly just smiling down at his tiny angel he looks over to Nattie and motions her over wrapping his arms around her as they watched over Millie who just slept as she was premature.

Nattie looks up at TJ softly and kisses his jaw "Thankyou" she whispers against his softly shaven skin "For everything you really are amazing"

TJ smiles at her sweetly and picks her up walking to the bed he lies her down and kisses her as his hands stoked her cheek softly removing her top he pulls her pants down softly and kisses her scar which was still slightly sore. This act made Nattie blush softly she pulls his face up to meet hers and kisses him "I love you" she stands up softly and changes into TJ's top and leaving her underwear on climbing into bed with TJ curling up to his side falling asleep almost immediately. TJ smiles and watches her sleep for a couple of hours knowing how tired she was he hears a small whimper and gets up making sure not to wake Nattie and walks to Millie's crib picking her up softly he grins at how tiny she was in his huge arms he walks downstairs into the kitchen making her a bottle he smiles as he did looking at a dozy Millie he just couldn't help his heart filling with love and admiration she had his brown eyes which made him feel proud he picks her bottle up making sure it was at the right temperature and feeds her walking upstairs he sits on the sofa listening to Nattie's softly breaths and Millie as she drank her bottle, when she had finished he sits her up holding the back of her neck and burps her softly wiping her face he kisses her soft head.

"Daddy loves you so much Angel" he whispers "When you are older you will have everything a little girl can ever want because you have made mummy and daddy closer and so much happier, you see before you was even discovered daddy did something stupid that hurt mummy but then we discovered you and everything is so much better because I now have two amazing girls to love and protect" he rocks her softly as his eyes where full of pride. As she falls asleep he stands up feeling her tiny grip on his chest he walks to the bed and lies down with Millie fast asleep on his chest watching her for hours as he just couldn't get bored of this little miracle that was his baby girl.

Feeling her being picked up he opens his eyes seeing Nattie smiling the sun was poking through the curtains on the other side of the room he looks at Millie and grins.

"She's perfect" he mutters happily as he pulls Nattie who was holding Millie into his arms, he kisses Nattie's cheek softly and rests his head on her shoulder.

"How are you feeling beautiful?" he asks her softly stroking her hair back and picks her bobble off her hands he softly puts it in a ponytail for her making her smile.

Nattie nods softly "I'm fine little miss was asleep most of the night well from when you came back to bed that is" she smiles making TJ grin at her "She must've had the comfiest bed ever"

TJ nods softly and looks at Millie who's eyes where closed as she drinks her bottle "She is the comfiest body ever- well apart from her beautiful mummy" he grins kissing Nattie's cheek softly.

**Okayyy this may suck bad style my excuse is that I have been writing about the Endocrine system and the immune system all day so I guess it is bound to be suckish!**

**Wanna thank NikNar45 and TheDynastygirl I love you guys thankyou for reviewing :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

The next few months go fast and TJ had been on the road with the WWE while Nattie was at home with Millie as she was way to little to take on the road, walking to Millie's small room Nattie lies her down and changes her nappy she kisses her small head as Millie giggles up softly at 5 months old Millie was still so small but was noticing things much more and was a complete daddy's girl whenever TJ was around she was always in his arms giggling away.

She had Nattie's blonde hair which was a small tuff on the top of her head she had TJ's eyes big and brown which made Nattie fall more and more in love with everytime she looked into them. She was a really clever baby taking everything in she was always tooting out of her pram or sometimes she refused to sit in her pram as she couldn't see anyone or anything which didn't go down well with her.

Nattie would often joke with TJ saying that she would definitely have his stubbornness when she was older. TJ walks in and goes up to Millie's room seeing Nattie play with her smiling he leans up against the door watching every move Nattie made his heart filling with love as he sees Millie giggling away. Walking up to them he smiles and wraps his arms around Nattie's figure pulling her into his chest softly kissing her cheek.

"Hey beautiful" he mutters resting his head into her neck his lips pressed against the soft skin as he took in her beautiful scent.

Nattie blushes softly as she felt his breath against her skin hearing a small cry she pulls away and picks Millie up "I think someone missed their daddy" she smiles and kisses Millie's little head.

TJ went downstairs letting Nattie put Millie to bed. Hearing a scream coming from Nattie jumping up he runs too her "What's wrong?" he asks worried Nattie points to the wall where a spider was. TJ laughs at the girl he loves softly "Pet it" he grins earning a glare off Nattie

"WHAT?" Nattie looks at him like he was stupid

"Or you could lick it" he suggests only to earn a playful slap on the arm,

"You are disgusting" Nattie glares, TJ laughs at her and kisses her cheek only to be pushed away "Your aren't coming anywhere near me especially with that tongue I'm scared to know where its been!"

TJ smirks at her and wriggles his eyebrows "Well you know where its been" Nattie shakes her head and slaps his chest,

"You are so lucky I love you" she shakes her head "Now get rid of it!" he orders him grinning she walks to Millie's cot and kisses her head "Night night baby" she whispers and watches her sleep feeling TJ pull her back into his chest she kisses his cheek "I love you" she smiles at him and walks out into the hallway.

Making sure the baby monitors where all switched on TJ walks out with Nattie and they go sit on the sofa in their room watching TV Nattie had her legs draped over TJ's their hands connected and Nattie was snuggled into his shoulder while his other arm was around her back.

The next day they had their families around for a BBQ TJ was holding Millie as everyone crowded him to see the happy 5 month old baby girl.

Nattie was talking to Harry who was Millie's god father and Beth was her god mother.

"He's good with her isn't he" Harry said softly looking at TJ who was talking to Ellie while feeding Millie.

Nattie nods softly "Yeah he's perfect with her" she smiles and looks at him. "Your opinion changed quickly..." she grins Harry just laughs softly and shrugs.

TJ's niece walks up to her grinning happily.

"Can I hold Millie?" she asks with puppy dog eyes making Nattie smile at her and picks her up.

"Sure sweetie" she carries her to TJ and smiles sitting Haylei down she takes Millie out of TJ's arms and softly places them in Haylei's little arms making sure she was holding her properly. Haylei grins up at them and giggles.

"She's only little" she looks at Millie and kisses her head softly as Millie opens her eyes and looks at her and cooes quietly. Nattie smiles and looks at TJ and kisses his cheek resting her head on his shoulder.

"You okay?" he mutters against her head taking in her sweet scent.

Nattie nods softly and looks at him "Yeah I'm great how are you?" she asks looking in his eyes lovingly.

TJ nods softly and kisses her lips sweetly "I'm great I got my two favourite girls in the world life can't get any better." He grins and holds her closely watching Haylei with Millie.

After a few hours everyone was starting to leave after saying good night TJ takes Nattie's hand and walks her to the back garden slightly nervous as he stands in front of the fountain they had he kisses her softly and takes in a deep breath.

"Natalie Katherine Neidhart you are the most amazing woman in the world I know I hurt you and I live with that guilt everyday but the fact you have forgiven me makes me realize how amazing and special you are your not just the mother of my child but the one and only woman who owns my heart and I really want to spend a lifetime with you..." he gulps and wipes away the few tears that had escaped her big green eyes and gets on one knee and pulls out a diamond ring which was much like Nattie simple but beautiful. "I guess what I'm trying to say is... Will you marry me?"

Nattie looks at him as more tears fall and gulps unable to talk "Y-YES!" she squeals as TJ picks her up spinning her in his arms kissing her face all over.

"I love you so so much!" he mutters against her lips making her smile.

"I love you too TJ more than anything"

**Nawwww**

**okay okay here's the thing I am NOT gonna be able to update for a while as I have got exams next week.**

**Wanna thank my reviewers! **

**and the 'spider licking' bit is a true story isn't it TheDynastyGirl! Hahahaaa **

**well review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**His mistake her heartbreak **

**chapter 10- Her Mistake**

After a couple of months Nattie and Millie had joined TJ on the road at first everything was okay and both where still happy, but for some reason they had started drifting apart and bickering had started. TJ was getting ready to go to the arena packing his things he looks over to Millie who was perched on the pillows chewing on her teething ring. Her big brown eyes met TJ's as she giggled at him. TJ picks her up and kisses her little noes waiting for Nattie to come back so he could go to the arena, after a hour there was still no sign and no answer to her phone he sighs softly this was how it was these days he would sit in and watch Millie while Nattie would go out with her friends and not tell him when she would be back making him worry and be late for work. He looks at Millie kissing her head,

"Well angel it looks like you're coming work with daddy" he hoped that someone backstage would watch her for just 10minutes while he was in the ring getting her bag together he places her in her car seat and puts her bag in his and walks out locking the hotel door and goes to his car fastening her in he kisses her nose wiping her drool away.

"Still no sign of those teeth yet baby?" he smiles and goes around to his side and drives them there, since Millie was in the car TJ who was usually a speeding driver went the limit and was so much more careful when he drove.

Getting to the arena he goes to his dressing room and places Millie down on the sofa which was placed in it hearing a knock on the door he sighs "Come in" he turns to see Cody Rhodes stood there already dressed for his match.

"Hey man I'll come back and watch her after my match" he tells the older man who sighs relieved.

"Thanks man" he locks the door after Cody leaves and turns the monitor on and gets changed quickly sitting next to Millie he smiles and picks her out of her car seat and hugs her close to him taking a huge scent of her smell, hearing her coo softly he softly strokes her back.

"I don't know why your mummy is being like this angel" he sighs softly this all started when Nattie decided she wanted to go out with some of the superstars and divas leaving him to watch Millie he had no problem watching her but in the last week or so Nattie had seen Millie for about a hour she had totally disappeared when he needed her to watch her while he was in the ring she was just not the Nattie he knew and loved she had changed he didn't like it and it was obvious Millie didn't. Millie was going through that stage where she recognised people now she would look at her mother confused it had been a while since she last saw her she would cry if Nattie held her and when TJ picked her up she would stop an giggle, she began to recognise the superstars too especially Cody, Beth and Mike who all had helped him so much with her since Nattie had changed.

Hearing a knock on the door he tells the person to come in seeing Nattie he sighs "Where have you been?" he asks seeing the bags in her hands he shakes his head and looks at her she was really not Nattie her clothes where tighter her make-up was brighter her hair was perfect but not the perfect his Nattie had.

"Who made you the boss of me?" she asks and looks at Millie who's head was buried in TJ's chest.

"I'm not but you are Millie's mother she needs you to be there for her and you need to spend time with her your never around anymore when you are your bitter or rushing to get to the next place you decide to go your loosing everyone while your doing it including your daughter" he sees Cody come back and smiles passing Millie to him "Her bag is in the room"

Nattie looks at him and then Millie "I'm here I'll watch her" she goes to pick her up only to have TJ stand in her way.

"No you wont you will end up dumping her on someone else again" he looks at her with nothing but disappointment in his eyes and walks out to gorilla Cody knew not to let Nattie have her until she sorted herself out he knew TJ was upset with Nattie and the way she was so was he and their other friends.

Nattie looks at Cody "You can pass her to me now."

Cody shakes his head "No way not after last time" he picks Millie's bag up and walks her out.

Nattie gulps and looks at Millie who's head was on Cody's shoulder their eyes had connected and Nattie suddenly felt her heart break looking at herself in the mirror she knew TJ would never forgive her if he found out what she had been doing. She looks at the monitor and sees TJ walk out his cocky persona showing as he was heel making all the fans boo Nattie smiles softly as a tear fell down her face it was now her turn to hurt him she sits on the sofa and watches him he was perfect she puts her head in her hands what had she done to herself she was loosing everything looking at the ring that should have been on her finger but was in her pocket instead she sighs and gets up hearing TJ won and walks to the room of Wade Barrett who she had slept with and only just felt guilty about it.

"We have to stop this" she says as soon as he opens the door. "I love TJ and my daughter" Before she could say anything she felt herself being pushed up against the wall.

"Are you serious!" he asks nastily TJ sees him push her up against the wall and pulls him off her,

"Who do you think you are?" he shouts hitting him over and over only to be pulled back by Jay Reso.

Wade looks at Nattie then TJ "Tell him Nat go on tell him what a slut you are!" he was being held back by Randy Orton TJ went to lunge for him "I slept with her!" Wade shouted making tears fall harder down Nattie's face feeling everyone's eyes on her she bows her head afraid to look into TJ's who felt sick he looks at Nattie and shakes his head trying to hold the tears back he walks over to her and takes her hand removing the ring.

"We are through" he croaks out and walks off picking Millie out of Cody's arms he walks to the changing room seeing Harry he just sighs and shakes his head sitting down throwing the ring to the other side of the room with a slight scream.

Nattie looks around seeing everyone's faces she walks off and goes into the toilets only to throw up guilt was killing her and her heart was broken only this time it was her fault.

That night TJ had gotten a new room packing Millie's and his things he walks out with Millie seeing the sympathetic looks of the other superstars he just shakes his head he walks into the room and lies Millie down placing their things in the wardrobe he looks at Millie and smiles lying next to her he strokes her cheek softly "Daddy loves you" he whispers as tears finally fell.

Nattie looks at her best friend desperately. "Beth please you need to tell me where they are!" she begs only to have Beth shake her head.

"No you aren't that Nattie he loves as a matter of fact you aren't even the Nattie we all know you're just not you" with that Beth shuts the door in her face she walks back to what was once hers TJ's and Millie's room to see everything was packed lying down she immediately smells TJ's smell on the covers and Millie's smell where she should have slept imagining TJ lying there holding Millie close she cries knowing she should have been there too curled up her head resting in his chest like she loved too she lets out a sob as tears fall even harder she lost everything and this time it was her own fault.

**I quite like this chapter I wanted something different so I decided why not have Nattie do something instead of TJ :) **

**well hope ya'll like it and to be honest I shouldn't even be updating I should be revising but this idea just popped into my head so I decided why not :D**

**anywayyyy thankyou to my only reviewer my Lover Thedynastygirl!**

**5 reviews for the next update! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**His Mistake Her Heartbreak **

**Chapter 11**

3 years later

It had been two whole years since TJ had laid a kiss on the love of his life's lips or had run his hand through her long blonde locks or told her he loved her or smiled at her stubbornness it was safe to say deep down he missed her everything about her he missed her green eyes which could melt his heart her smile which was his light at the end of the tunnel or her voice which was music to his ears or how their hands and bodies just fit together it was safe to say Theodore James Wilson truly missed Natalie Katherine Neidhart.

TJ was now a single father he would watch Millie Mondays through to Fridays and Nattie would have her at weekends or if TJ couldn't watch her which was very rare, they would put their differences aside for Millie's birthdays Christmases and other important days so Millie could fully enjoy herself.

It was two days until Millie turned 4 and TJ walks into her room which was huge with teddies books and dolls everywhere TJ walks to Millie's bed frowning at the fact she wasn't up as she was usually the one to wake him up.

"Wakey wakey baby" he smiles seeing her eyes flutter open he smiles and rests his hand on her small cheek which was boiling "You okay baby?" he asks concerned for his daughter.

Millie smiles softly at her daddy and runs her hand over her head and pouts "Head hurts" she whimpers softly.

TJ bites his lip softly one thing that killed him inside was seeing his baby hurt "Okay baby why don't you get some more sleep?" he asks kissing her head.

Millie nods softly and clings to his T-shirt and closes her eyes after a couple of hours she had woken up feeling a lot better she smiles at her daddy huge she leans up and kisses his cheek.

"Hey baby you feeling better?" he asks softly looking into her big brown eyes which mirrored his own.

Millie nods and smiles "Yepp daddy" she rubs her eyes softly and sits up resting her hands on TJ's chest she giggles feeling her belly rumble and TJ sits up laughing softly.

"Good lets get you some food then ey" he picks her up swinging her over his shoulders making her squeal out giggling.

"DADDY!" she laughs as he carries her downstairs placing her on the kitchen table he kisses her head softly.

"Stay still baby don't want you falling do we?" he smiles and looks in the fridge making her some milk in her sippy cup. Passing it to her she grins huge

"Thankyou daddy" she grins and drinks her milk placing the cup between her legs she smiles "Is Momma coming to the zoo still?" she asks hopefully her eyes wide with excitement at the thought of her mummy and daddy together having fun.

TJ nods softly "Yep we are going picking her up soon after you have eaten baby" he tells her softly and makes her some scrambled egg and some toast. He makes his breakfast and texts Nattie, 'We will pick you up in a hour :)' he smiles at Millie who was eating as fast as she could so she could see her mummy. Feeling his phone vibrate a text from Nattie come through. 'Okay I'll see you then :)'

After their breakfast TJ picks Millie up and walks upstairs,

"Lets see what you can wear" he smiles and puts her down looking in her wardrobe and picks out a cute yellow sun dress and some white sandals smiling at her he softly helps her change and brushes her hair "There we go princess" he kisses her head softly and walks to his room getting changed into some beige shorts and a white top which clung to his muscles walking out he smiles at Millie and takes her hand and fastens her into the car locking the house he drives to Nattie beeping his horn.

He and Nattie where friends but he couldn't help but hurt sometimes he wanted nothing more to kiss her and tell her he loved her he tried to move on a few times but he couldn't he longest relationship was 8 months but he couldn't give her what she wanted which was an 'I love you' so they separated.

Nattie walks out her house and smiles waving seeing Millie's huge smile and wave she giggles and sits in the passenger seat next to TJ smiling at him she leans back and kisses Millie's cheek.

"Hey baby" she beams turning around again to look out the passenger window.

"Mama!" Millie giggles cheekily Nattie turns around and pulls her tongue out at her making Millie laugh.

TJ smiles at them Nattie still looked beautiful no doubt of that he still loved her and he always would he knew that and so did Nattie.

Nattie smiles and looks out the window she enjoyed this being with them they quickly turned into a perfect family she was glad her and TJ got on a lot but she still loved him and missed him terribly.

"Is she feeling any better?" she asks him when Nattie had Millie at the weekend she was under the weather and was sleepy.

TJ nods "I think so she was a bit poorly this morning I gave her some Calpol and she seems to be okay if she gets ill again though I'll get her checked out" he smiles as they park up at the zoo getting out Nattie picks Millie up who was grinning she was just happy her mummy and daddy where both here and she was at the zoo holding on to her mummy as she hugs her tightly Nattie smiles and kisses her cheek.

"I missed you momma" she mutters into Nattie's shoulder making Nattie smile.

"I missed you too baby but I'm here now so lets have a nice day and we will get an ice cream" she kisses her head and lets her down and Millie holds her other hand out for her daddy smiling hug. TJ smiles at his little girl as she giggles he pays for their tickets he looks at Millie who's face lit up. They walk over to the dolphins and she holds her hands up for her daddy to pick her up so she could feed one TJ holds the fish with her as she lowers it into the water and the dolphin eats it out of her hand making Millie giggle. Nattie smiles and takes a picture of them together she really was proud of TJ bringing Millie up and managing to keep at WWE she knew he wanted to make sure she had as many memories as she could he took her too the zoo, beaches, Disney world she also travelled with them after they both had asked Vince to always keep them on the same show as each other.

Millie smiles as she sees a carousel looking at TJ she beams "Daddy please can you take me on the horses?" she asks with big eyes that could get her away with murder only she and Nattie could do those eyes on him.

TJ smiles softly "Why don't you ask mummy?" Millie looks at Nattie smiling huge with pleading eyes.

"Okay baby come on" she picks her up and passes TJ her bag smiling at him he gets the camera out and watches them as they queue up.

When they was on TJ had taken as many pictures as possible smiling at how alike they was he couldn't help but fall in love with Nattie more and more.

When they had finished at the zoo TJ takes them too a restaurant for a meal then looks at Nattie he needed her back now he couldn't help but just need her. "So you staying at out place tonight?" he asks her as she was cutting Millie's meal up for her.

Nattie smiles softly and bites her lip "Only if you don't mind-"

"No mummy stay!" Millie beams hugging her, her eyes watering at the thought of her mummy leaving again.

Nattie smiles and wraps her arms around her "Okay then" she kisses Millie's head softly.

After their meal TJ takes Nattie to hers to get some clothes then back to the house they both shared at one point.

Millie smiles at her mummy and daddy and runs into the living room getting a DVD out of her Disney stack she runs back in and smiles at them "Aladdin Aladdin Aladdin!" she giggles.

TJ nods and goes setting it up and then gets into some P.J pants leaving his top off he walks down smiling at Nattie and Millie who was on the sofa Nattie was in some pink silk shorts and a pink silk vest top and Millie was running around in her Cinderella nightie giggling. TJ smiles and sits down next to Nattie and smiles as Millie jumps on him hugging him tightly.

Watching the Film TJ was on one side of the sofa with Millie curled up sleeping and Nattie was on the other side watching the T.V trying not to stare at TJ's amazing body.

"Hey" TJ smiles getting her attention he holds his arm out for her unable to resist not holding her any longer.

Nattie smiles and picks Millie up lying her on his chest and curls into TJ's side smiling softly.

After the film had finished TJ takes a sleeping Millie to bed kissing her head softly "Night night my angel I love you so so much"

Nattie smiles and watches him as he comes out "She's perfect isn't she"

TJ nods "Yeah she is" he looks into her eyes softly and smiles "She's a lot like you both of you have me wrapped around your little finger" Nattie laughs softly as he walks past her and into his room following him she smiles seeing a picture of the three of them at Disney world the month before.

TJ smiles at her softly watching her he walks to her and takes her hand looking into her eyes softly leaning down kissing her,

"I love you" he whispers unable to stop himself. Nattie looks at him shocked but happy she looks him in the eyes and beams

"I love you too" she kisses him again pouring all her love into it as she strokes his cheek.

TJ beams and picks her up under the knees lying her down his hands roaming her body unable to have enough of her he missed her so much he kisses down her neck softly making her giggle, he pulls away and looks into her eyes grinning he leans down and kisses her again.

After 2 hours he hold her in close and rubs her back."Are you going to make me leave now?" he hears her asks her voice timid he frowns and looks into her eyes.

"No Nattie I want to give us another go you amaze me you are an amazing mother and beautiful talented and the love of my life."

Nattie beams and looks into his eyes "Really?" he nods softly "Okay then" she kisses him softly and curls up into his side as they both fall asleep.

**EXAMS ARE OVER! :D**

**so I thought I'd update for my lover!**

**So Boo this one is for you I love you! :)**

**oh by the way REVIEW please it takes like 2 minutes :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Nattie wakes up the next morning her head on TJ's chest she smiles huge looking up seeing he was awake she leans up and presses her lips against his cheek only to have him turn his head so she kisses his lips. Looking at the clock on the bedside table she sees it was only 5:30am she look back to TJ gazing into his eyes she bites her lip feeling his hands on her hips running his finger tips up and down her bare back making her shiver as goose bumps rise on her skin she softly leans down and kisses him lovingly. TJ smiles into the kiss spinning them over kissing her deeply he missed this being able to touch her body like this. Nattie giggles softly feeling his breath on her neck as he kisses down her body. After a hour Nattie gets up and grabs his shirt and her underwear smiling softly at him as he looks up from his place in the bed. "Do you know how beautiful you are?" he grind standing up sticking his boxers on he stands in front of her resting his hands on her hips kissing her softly pulling away he looks into her eyes stroking her cheek softly. "I really love you" he mutters softly kissing her head softly. A minute later the door barges open and an excited Millie runs in running into Nattie arms giggling as Nattie lifts her up high. "Mummy! What you doing here?" Nattie smiles and kisses her head "Well baby daddy and I are going to be a proper family now" seeing her baby girls eyes light up she looks at TJ who was grinning and walks up to them kissing Nattie softly making Millie giggle. Nattie smiles and leans into his chest feeling her world get better. Millie smiles looking up at her mummy and daddy happy she had them both. "So is momma living with me and you daddy?" she asks with wide eyes. TJ looks at Millie then Nattie "Well that depends if mummy wants to or not" Millie looks at Nattie who beams "Of course" she feels Millie hug her tightly and laughs softly "Someone's excited" she kisses her little girls head softly and looks at TJ who smiled softly leaning down to her ear "Welcome home" Nattie bites her lower lip and kisses his cheek "I love you" Millie wriggles her way out of Nattie's grip and runs out of the room making Nattie and TJ look at each other confused seeing her run back in with a piece of paper with 3 stick figures a man woman and a little girl above the figures where 'mummy' 'daddy' 'Millie' written in scruffy writing. Nattie beams as tears come to her eyes "baby this is amazing" she notices a small bump on the belly which had Nattie's name above it "Um baby I'm not that fat am I?" she giggles. Millie shakes her head "Nope silly mummy that's my baby brother!" Nattie's eyes widen and looks at TJ who was grinning. "Oh- um we will see what we can do okay baby?" she says softly stroking her hair back seeing the sad look in Millie's eyes she gulps and looks at TJ for help. "Baby Mummy and Daddy will have to see what happens okay?" he smiles softly. Millie sighs and nods "O-okay" she looks up at Nattie. "Will Santa bring a baby brother to me?" she asks it was August and she was already planning her Christmas list. Nattie nods. "He might do" she hugs her kissing her blonde locks letting her stand up she giggles. "'mummy my belly is rumbling!" she giggles and runs out the room downstairs. Nattie stands up only to be pulled back down by TJ who sat her on his lap "So we gotta make a baby" he winks. Nattie laughs and slaps his shoulder kissing him softly "That we do" she looks into his eyes softly "C'mon we have a baby girl to feed" she kisses him again sweetly and gets up walking down to Millie who was holding her favourite teddy bear and blanket sat on the sofa watching a children's program. Nattie smiles at her feeling TJ's arms snake around her waist. "She looks like her momma" he whispers in her ear making a soft blush rise to her cheeks TJ laughs kissing her cheek he walks to Millie and sits next to her kissing her nose making Millie grin "Love you daddy!" she she rests in his chest watching t.v. Nattie walks through to the kitchen making pancakes and coffee pouring milk for Millie she walks into the living room "So its a special little girls birthday tomorrow" she smiles making Millie smile huge. "ITS MINE IM 4!" she holds up 4 fingers to show Nattie smiling. "Clever girl!" she kisses her head softly "Well how does going to Nana's and Grampy's while Daddy and I buy you a surprise?" she asks seeing Millie's eyes widen and she nods rapidly eating her breakfast as quick as she could so she could see her grandparents. Dropping her off Nattie and TJ drive to the mall and gets out the car TJ immediately took Nattie's hand pulling her close to his body he kisses her softly and looks into her eyes Until she broke the contact so they could do some shopping. After buying at least $500 on Millies presents they put the things in the boot and decide to go to dinner ringing her parents she smiles. Warning! Sex scene if you aren't comfortable SKIP! TJ drives them to a restaurant TJ looks over at Nattie as he pulls up in the parking lot he bites his lip and leans over kissing her unable to contain himself she always drove him crazy even in their years apart he missed her like crazy. Nattie responded quickly feeling him pull her onto his lap she immediately felt how hard he was groaning against his lips she silently thanks god for tinted windows she felt his hands go higher up her dress as he caresses her skin moaning softly as he removes her underwear to the side Nattie pulls away looking him in the eyes she pulls away and climbs into the back seat feeling him slap her ass as she did she looks at him and bites her lips he climbs over and kisses her lying her down he feels her hands on his crotch setting it free he quickly thrusts into her moaning as he did "Fuck Nat" he kisses her neck as they moaned making love in the back-seat of the car. END of Sex Scene! TJ smiles at her softly as they switch positions she lay on top of him smiling she kisses his lips softly and looks at the time "We should get going out reservation is in 5minutes" she smiles adjusting herself she climbs out and smiles at TJ who laughs at her. "Reminds me of being Teenagers" he grins making Nattie laugh slapping his shoulder. "You're a nerd" she grins kissing his cheek as they walk into the restaurant both grinning.

**I'm on a updating spreee! I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! **

**review:) thankyou to those who reviewed last!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The next morning TJ and Nattie wake up to their bedroom door opening. "Mummy Daddy wake up!" an excited Millie yells jumping up and down on the bed making sure they woke up.

TJ grins and grabs her tickling her making her squeal "Mummy help!" she giggles kicking her small legs. Nattie laughs at TJ freeing Millie.

"Shall we get daddy?" Nattie whispers making Millie nod grinning as they both pounce softly on TJ who laughs at them both playfully getting Nattie in the headlock Millie laughs at her mummy and daddy playing she wraps her arms around TJ and Nattie.

"So i got told by a fairy its a princess' birthday today" TJ says softly feeling his little girl giggle he gets up and goes to the top drawer.

"First present baby" he smiles handing it to her smiling face as she sits on Nattie's knee opening the jewellery case to find a golden locket with an angel imprinted on it and Millie's name above it, inside there was a small picture of Millie when she was a tiny baby and the other was TJ and Nattie holding her when she was a baby. Millie smiles at her daddy and hugs him.

"Thankyou daddy!" she kisses him and then looks at Nattie who was beaming at her and hugs her tightly kissing her cheek. "Love you mummy" Millie says kissing her cheek.

"Love you too baby girl" she holds her close and smiles at TJ who was putting a top on.

"Ill leave you girls to it and make some breakfast for my girls he smiles walking out.

Nattie lets Millie go and smiles at her standing up she picks Millie up who giggles "Momma I'm a big girl now i don't need picking up!" Nattie laughs at her and lets her down watching her run off she thinks back to when she was a baby and so small sighing she remembers hurting TJ so badly she walks to him and kisses his cheek

"I love you" she says softly stroking his chest making him smile.

"I love you too baby" he wraps his arms around her feeling a little arm wrap around his leg.

Looking down he sees a smiling Millie picking her up he kisses her cheek "You okay princess?" he asks softly still holding Nattie close.

Millie nods her soft blonde curls bouncing up and down. "Good now lets get you your presents" Nattie beams walking into the lounge with Millie while TJ made some breakfast.

After opening her cards and presents off her mummy and daddy Millie beams she had received a lot from bike to teddy's to dolls to doll house she kisses them softly giggle. "Thankyou momma thankyou daddy" she goes over too her 'big girl bike' and looks at TJ her eyes mirrored his. "Can you set my bike up daddy please?"

"When everyone has come okay baby" he picks her up kissing her head "Why don't you and mummy get ready? All your uncles and aunties will be here soon. And Grammy and Grampy" he smiles passing her to Nattie kissing them both on the cheek.

Nattie carries her upstairs choosing out and outfit for Millie to wear smiling at Millie's expression when Nattie brought in a dress for her which was white and would reach Millie's feet it had a soft pink rose pattern across the front of it . Putting it on her Millie spins around giggling,

"Momma do I look like a princess?" she looks at Nattie with big eyes, Nattie smiles at how similar they where with TJ's.

"Course you do but you don't need pretty clothes to be a princess" she brushes her hair softly and lets her blonde curls freely fall. Millie looks at her mummy as she puts her hair band in.

"But you have pretty clothes and daddy always says your a princess and so does Grampy!" she tells her with a matter of fact tone she looked exactly like Nattie her hands on her hip and her face gave a determined look as though she was thinking.

Nattie laughs softly and picks her up "Yeah but that's because-" she was cut off by someone wrapping their arms around her waist leaning back she smells TJ's aftershave she goes to speak again but was cut off.

"That's because Mummy likes spending money. Even if she didn't have all those clothes she would still be a princess." he says softly kissing Nattie's cheek as Millie watches them giggling.

Arriving at Jim and Ellie's house a few hours later Millie was over excited running in she wraps her small arms around Jim a huge smile spread across her face.

"Grampy!" she squeals as Jim picks her up kissing her head.

"Happy birthday princess!" he beams at her she was truly the apple of his eye and it was clear the little girl had Jim wrapped around his little finger.

Ellie walks in seeing Jim holding Millie and Nattie taking a picture walking up to her middle daughter she hugs her softly "Hey baby you okay?"

Nattie hugs her mum back tightly "I'm great you good?" Ellie nods and hugs TJ smiling at them."Everyone will be around in the next 30 minutes." she smiles walking back into the kitchen.

Not long after the front door opened revealing someone carrying a huge gift wrapped box guessing it was Harry as Georgia and Diana appeared from behind him Nattie grins helping him she then hugs her young cousin, she missed him terribly since his release she could barely look at any of the WWE officials in the eye without giving the death stares.

Georgia picks Millie up smiling at her she hugs her close "Happy Birthday baby!" Millie giggles and kisses her cheek

"Thankyou auntie Georgie!" she explains to Georgia what she had gotten so far for her birthday as Georgia listens fully interested in the little girl that was chatting away happily.

Hearing the door open again Nattie sees her Uncles Ross and Bret with their families she knew there would be some family not coming just because of stubbornness but she didn't really care she had most of her family there and that's what mattered.

After opening all her presents -with the help of her cousin Leo- she had received a Cinderella castle with all the characters, all the Disney DVD's which she loved off Harry, Diana and Georgia.

Bret had bought her a mini Hitman jacket which made Millie beam she loved his actual sized one but now she had one she couldn't be happier, he also got her a bear from 'build a bear workshop wearing a cute jumper with Millie Angel written on the front.

After opening all of her presents and having an amazing dinner Ellie had made. Harry walks to Millie picks her up,

"I got one more present for you angel" he gives her and envelope and watches as she opens it a huge grin crossed her face she had got 3 tickets to Disney world which Harry and Georgia was taking her too so Nattie and TJ could have a day together.

"THANKYOU UNCLE HARRY!" she beams happily jumping down she runs to Nattie showing her what she had gotten. "LOOK MUMMY LOOK!" she shouts her little face still lit up, she had been to Disney world before but it was her most favourite place in the world she was always over excited to go.

Nattie smiles picking her up "Wow! Did you say thankyou to uncle Harry?" she asks kissing her head.

Millie nods and rests her head on Nattie's shoulder sleepy all of a sudden Nattie smiles and holds her close rocking her backwards and forwards as her little body was curled up into hers, watching her little eyes close she softly grazes her fingers across the soft skin of her little face just amazed by the beautiful happy little girl she had.

Feeling the sofa shift slightly she turns around seeing TJ smiling at them softly kissing his lips she rests her head on his shoulders forgetting everyone was in the room.

"She's perfect isn't she" She hears him mumble as his fingers go through his little girls blonde locks.

Nattie nods softy and looks at him "She really is" she kisses Millie's head softly and sees her dad walking in smiling at them he kisses Millie's head softly then Nattie's, TJ grins at him,

"Where's Mine?" Jim laughed at him and slapped behind his head playfully

"Look after my princesses you" he passes them some cake and puts Millie's things in the car.

After saying bye to their families Nattie and TJ drive home both smiling as the put Millie in her bed TJ wraps his arms around her waist resting her head on her shoulder he softly kisses her cheek.

"I love you" he mutters softly in her ear feeling her shiver slightly he rests his hands on her hips "We did a pretty darn good job of bringing her up... considering everything" he looks into her eyes softly seeing the guilt come back as he said that "I didn't mean it like that" he whispers.

Nattie smiles softly "I know" she pulls away from him softly and walks into their room getting changed she sighs unable to find a top deciding to wear one of TJ's she throws it over her head squealing softly feeling someone pick her up.

"Have I ever told you how amazing and sexy you look especially when your wearing my top and I know that there's only a thong underneath?" TJ grins lying her down on the bed he kisses her deeply.

After a hour of making love Nattie rests her head n TJ's chest smiling softly only to be distracted hearing a loud cry come from Millie's room she jumps up throwing TJ's top back on and some underwear and runs to her room picking her up she holds her close to her wiping her eyes as she cries hard into Nattie's chest.

"It's okay baby Mummy and Daddy is here" TJ whispers softly hugging them both. Walking them to his and Nattie's room he sits down pulling Nattie on his lap who was holding a crying Millie.

Managing to calm her down Nattie kisses her head. "Baby what happened?" she asks softly kissing her head.

Millie wipes her little eyes tiredly "I had a dream that you and Daddy didn't love me anymore and left me" she says as little tears fall again Nattie looks at TJ gulping her heart breaking for her baby girl.

"Aww baby mummy and daddy love you so much we would never leave you you're our little princess" she smiles softly and lies her between TJ and herself.

"Promise?" Millie says in a small vulnerable voice.

TJ smiles at her softly "Promise" he kisses her head softly watching her fall back asleep curled up between them both.

**I finally updated!** **Hope y'all like it! thankyou to those who reviewed! and thankyou to TheDynastyGirl for helping me a lot! ILYSMWCDHMILYYATLOML! :D well review? :D :D :D**


End file.
